Un futuro se vislumbra
by SophyHei
Summary: El pasado nunca podrá borrarse. Aún así, existe un futuro, aunque distante, para nosotros dos. RoyAi y un poco de EdWin. TERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y sus situaciones le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, sólo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

**.**

**Un futuro se vislumbra**

**.**

**(I)**

**.**

El sol emanaba calidez en aquel pueblo alejado de Ciudad Central, todos los prados brillaban en distintos tonos verdes y una leve brisa acariciaba la hierba. Pinako pensaba en Al, que había ido hacia el este, al país de Xing y no había regresado aún. Pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante la divertida discusión de aquellos dos jóvenes a quienes había visto crecer y madurar y que ahora eran una pareja sólida pero graciosa y adorable. Winry Rockbell y Edward Elric.

—¡¿Por qué tengo que ir yo donde ese coronel bastardo?! —renegó el joven de cabellos rubios.

—No irás tú sólo. Te recuerdo que iré contigo. Además creo que ahora es general —Winry respondió tranquilamente a su prometido—. Yo quiero que él y Riza-san estén en mi boda y también quiero que… —se sonrojó—, ya sabes…

—Ah, sí, sí —su rostro también se tornó de color carmín—. Pero "mi boda", dices… —volteó la mirada y susurró—. Es "nuestra" boda.

La muchacha logró escucharlo y se acercó a él tomando su mano derecha, la que antes tenía un automail.

—Ed, no podemos ser malagradecidos. Sabes cuánto te ayudó el general… —él sabía que era cierto, la verdad se le había hecho un hábito renegar de Roy Mustang.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió finalmente. De todas maneras, al salir del ejército y no ser más un alquimista nacional más sus viajes hacia el oeste, había perdido contacto durante bastante tiempo con ellos. Además aprovecharía de molestarlo como siempre. Su rostro se oscureció y sonrió peligrosamente.

—¿Qué significa esa risa? —preguntó Winry con cansancio.

—Nada, nada —hizo un ademán con ambas manos—. Iré a comprar los boletos de tren.

.

_¿Podré confiarte el secreto de mi espalda? _

_Se quitó la chaqueta e hizo que cayera al suelo, con el resto de sus ropas._

_Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en aquel tatuaje impregnado en su pequeña y fina espalda._

—_Tómelo, es lo que mi padre no le enseñó —dijo con voz tímida. Sus brazos cubrían sus senos con sutileza. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos._

_El rostro de él era confuso, sus pupilas emanaban algo de furia contenida y también sorpresa y decepción —¿Es-estás segura? —preguntó con duda —no podía creer que su maestro hiciera algo como eso; a su propia hija._

—_Sí —asintió con voz suave. _

_Él continuaba observándola, estaba sumamente nervioso de tenerla allí así. Quería acercarse pero no podía._

—_Riza…_

—_Me gusta su sueño —susurró—. Estúdielo, tiene mi permiso para hacerlo. _

_Roy se acercó lentamente, palpó con suma delicadeza todo el contorno del tatuaje, lo acarició como intentando calmar su dolor —Está bien… ¿puedes echarte? Lo copiaré, no tardaré mucho —dijo con tristeza._

_La rubia asintió con timidez y se acercó a la cama cubriéndose toda la parte superior de su cuerpo. Él no intentó ni siquiera mirar, aunque sus hormonas le dijeran lo contrario._

_Ella temblaba mientras él copiaba el tatuaje en un papel. Su espalda suave y delicada estaba cubierta por esas manchas de tinta roja. No quería pensarlo más, el daño ya estaba hecho._

_Volvió a rozar su piel con su mano —Riza… —murmuró—. Ya terminé… —se levantó alcanzándole la ropa sin fijar su vista en ella._

_La muchacha se levantó agotada de haber estado tanto tiempo en esa posición y tomó con una mano su vestimenta._

—_Me iré a la otra habitación para que puedas cambiarte —y lentamente empezó a ir hacia la puerta. No quería irse a pesar de que la deseaba… desde hace tanto tiempo. Aquella joven había despertado en él todos los sentimientos que veía tan lejanos. Le gustaba su compañía, su seriedad, sus pequeñas y dulces sonrisas que pocas veces mostraba, su mirada llena de tristeza, pero a la vez llena de seguridad… sí, la quería…_

—_Mustang-san —lo llamó con duda—. Mírame…_

_Él se detuvo de la impresión… ¿había escuchado bien? _

—_R-Roy… —anunció su nombre por primera vez desde que lo conoció._

_Mustang no dudó más y se giró para observarla. Ella había estirado sus brazos en ambos lados de su cuerpo haciendo visible lo que él se había negado a mirar. Y sus instintos ganaron por primera y única vez desde que llegó a esa casa. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y en un instante la besó. Sus manos tomaron sus mejillas mientras profundizaba aquel contacto tan placentero, el cual era correspondido con la misma devoción. Las manos de ella recorrieron su pecho varonil, las de él no tardaron en acoplarse a las partes sensibles de su cuerpo.Y se entregaron el uno al otro por primera vez._

_No quería irse…_

_No quería que él la dejara sola nunca más..._

_Aún así no pudo evitarlo._

_No volvió a saber de él hasta mucho tiempo después… hasta que ocurrió aquella masacre…_

_¿Por qué no se puso en contacto con ella después de eso? _

_Nunca le preguntó._

.

El timbre seguía sonando. Riza Hawkeye abrió los ojos con pesadez, otra vez ese recuerdo en forma de sueño la había invadido. Observó su despertador, marcaba las ocho con treinta. Se había quedado dormida, aunque era su día libre. Volvió a escuchar aquel sonido.

—Ya vámonos, no molestemos más a Riza-san. Tal vez está en el cuartel —dijo la muchacha rubia a su prometido.

—Quería saludar primero a la teniente, no deseo lidiar con ese inútil de Mustang primero —respondió molesto.

—Bueno, bueno… de todas maneras tendrás que hacerlo. Ella no parece estar en casa.

Se habían girado para irse cuando Hawkeye abrió la puerta. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

—Hola, teniente —saludó Edward de manera sonriente.

.

Un bostezo enorme salió de la boca por vigésima vez del ahora General, Roy Mustang. Ahora se encontraba en Ciudad del Este, ayudando con la política de Ishbal, esperaba muy pronto ser promovido de nuevo y así llevarle la delantera a su archirrival, Olivier Armstrong. Sólo le quedaba recorrer un escalón más y finalmente llegaría a la cima, a su sueño. Frente a su escritorio tenía una pila de papeles que debía firmar, pero no lo había hecho durante toda la mañana. Sólo se había dedicado a procastinar, a mirar por la ventana, a dar varios paseos por el patio de la milicia e imaginarse a todas las mujeres con pequeñísimas minifaldas, en las que su rostro se sonrojaba y sonreía como un pervertido. Y así quería ser promovido, pero definitivamente el papeleo no era lo suyo. Además se había vuelto muy poderoso, su alquimia de fuego más lo que había aprendido de la puerta, podría sobrepasar a cualquiera, su ego se infló. Y su querida teniente se encontraba en su día libre, así que podía relajarse todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Sus subordinados lo observaban divertidos, los gestos que hacía su superior eran para guardarlos en fotografías. No había cambiado nada, ese era el hombre al que habían decidido seguir.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y él se puso de pie de la sorpresa.

—¡Teniente Hawkeye! —automáticamente colocó ambos brazos rígidos sobre sus piernas.

Es que acababa de entrar su hermosa niñera teniente, Riza Hawkeye.

Todos sus subordinados rieron por lo bajo. La única que podía sacarlo de ese estado era ella. Y desinflarle todo su horrible ego.

—¡¿No era su día libre, teniente?! —preguntó sumamente nervioso. La rubia de ahora cabellos cortos prácticamente adivinó lo que hacía su general; mejor dicho, lo que no hacía.

—¿Estaba perdiendo el tiempo de nuevo? —puso una mano en su cintura, en la chaqueta blanca que la cubría, ya que vestía de civil. Suspiró cansinamente al ver que Roy no respondía y la observaba con cara de susto—. Vine porque…

No la dejaron terminar, ya que Ed y Winry entraron detrás de ella.

—Así que no has cambiado en nada ¿no? Coronel inútil y miedoso —la voz conocida de Ed resonó en sus oídos con molestia.

—Lamentamos interrumpir —habló la joven al lado del ex alquimista de acero. Lo tomaba con ambos brazos en un gesto íntimo, mientras él tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco color negro.

—Ah, así que eras tú… —agregó con desgano—. Y ahora soy General, y también me da gusto verte, enano de acero…

.

Una sonora carcajada se oyó en la oficina de Mustang.

—¿Así que vas a casarte? —volvió a reír—. Es realmente sorprendente.

—Señor, no se burle, esto es serio —lo reprendió Riza con la expresión seria.

—Teniente, no me diga que no le sorprende la noticia.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Encima que vengo a invitarte! ¡¿Ves, Winry?! ¡Te dije que no lo hiciéramos! —volteó reclamándole a su flamante prometida.

—En serio, pobre la niña que te tenga que aguantar.

—¡Oiga! —exclamó la aludida—. Sé que a Ed le falta madurar, pero puedo asegurar que es muy bueno como am… —Winry repentinamente colocó una de sus manos en su boca y se sonrojó furiosamente.

Todos los presentes la miraron confundidos

—¿Qué es bueno como qué? —repitieron al unísono. El rubio la miró de igual forma, no entendió en absoluto que Winry intentó decir que era genial como amante y por eso se estaba casando con él. Aunque no era solamente por eso.

Roy soltó otra carcajada, por supuesto que él había comprendido todo, no en vano le gustaban tanto las mujeres.

—Creo que tú y yo debemos tener una larga charla —abrazó a Elric y se lo llevó al patio, quién aún no daba con lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Dejando atrás a todos sus subordinados.

Riza salió detrás hacia el pasillo con Winry, mientras caminaban observaba a la muchacha tiernamente.

—¿Estás contenta con esto? —preguntó.

La rubia de cabellos largos dedicó una mirada apasionada hacia adelante, rememorando a su novio extravagante pero adorable.

—Sí, lo esperé por tantos años, lo extrañaba tanto en sus viajes pero no sabía la razón. No era lo mismo que con Al. Aunque no me di cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que fui una adolescente.

—Aún lo eres —afirmó con sinceridad.

—Claro que no, ya tengo veintiún años y además… —se detuvo repentinamente dudando sobre lo que tenía que decir.

—De todas maneras, eres muy joven todavía —Riza dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar por donde él se había dirigido hace unos instantes. Un dejo de melancolía apareció en sus finas facciones por un corto instante.

Tal vez ella también deseaba algo así con su general. Después de tantas cosas, especialmente después del día prometido. El deseo de tener una vida a su lado, no de la manera que tenía en ese instante, sino como una pareja, como amantes, se había incrementado. También había notado las miradas fugaces que él le dedicaba de vez en cuando, pero rápidamente la evitaba al percatarse de que ella lo estaba observando y se sumergía nuevamente en el papeleo. Y no había nada más que decir. Siempre habían llevado esa vida, sacrificando muchas cosas para seguir adelante, a pesar de que eran hombre y mujer y que de alguna forma se atraían mutuamente y que esa atracción permanecía así latente. Ellos tenían que seguirla sobrellevando, y lo harían hasta que Roy pudiese alcanzar su objetivo. Por supuesto ella lo acompañaría, lo seguiría al mismo infierno, esas fueron sus palabras.

Sin embargo, las circunstancias habían cambiado desde aquel día prometido, era casi imposible seguir ocultando ante ellos y ante los demás esos sentimientos.

—La verdad, Riza-san… —dijo Winry con duda al verla tan sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí? —su atención volvió hacia ella.

—Estoy embarazada —afirmó con vergüenza—. Quería casarme lo antes posible para que el vestido pudiera quedarme, es un vestido hermoso —rápidamente cambió de tema—, y quiero que seas mi dama de honor.

Riza no terminaba de asimilar lo que Winry acababa de confesar.

—¿Edward-kun… sabe? —cuestionó con duda.

—Sí, claro que sí, es a la primera persona que le dije —su voz resonaba con timidez—. Se lo tomó muy bien, no quiso esperar, dijo que quería casarse cuanto antes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Seis semanas… —se tomó el vientre con ambas manos y su cara brilló de felicidad.

—Me alegro por ti, Winry-chan —le brindó una sonrisa cálida y sincera—. Y por supuesto que me gustaría ser tu dama de honor.

—Gracias, Riza-san —exclamó mientras la tomaba con ambas manos. Apreciaba a la teniente, era como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, y deseaba con todo su corazón que ella fuera feliz así como ella lo era en esos instantes, así que se permitió confesar algo más—. ¿Podrían ser los padrinos de mi hijo? ¿Tú y el general?

—Eso… eso es… —replicó con duda.

—Sé que es difícil, pero Ed y yo realmente queremos, ya que ustedes siempre están juntos y…

—Creo que están malinterpretando nuestra relación… —mencionó evitando su mirada.

—¿Pero ustedes no son...? —cuestionó algo sorprendida por la actitud de la teniente.

—Estamos prohibidos por la ley de antifraternización.

—¿Una ley? ¿es por eso que ustedes aún no se han casa…?

—No sólo es por eso, el general y yo nunca tuvimos ese tipo de relación —replicó segura.

—Pero creí que… —sus facciones tomaron el camino de la decepción.

—Winry-chan, hay cosas que nunca deben ser dichas, por el bien de ambos —su voz era calmada, pero triste. Sí, por el bien de él, ella nunca debía mostrar ningún sentimiento. Aunque éste la matara, aunque tuviera que sacrificar su vida. Él tenía que convertirse en el líder de este país, ella había decidido seguirlo por decisión propia, por lo tanto estaba prohibida de amarlo, así como él también estaba prohibido de hacerlo. Ese había sido su pacto.

.

—Realmente eres sorprendente, mira que conseguir una chica tan linda —mencionó casualmente Roy.

—Ni que lo fuera tanto, mi cabeza me duele de tantos golpes con esa llave inglesa —se agarró la frente con su mano izquierda—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ¿Puedes hacer desaparecer esa horrible arma o cambiar su composición con tu alquimia?

—Verdad que sacrificaste tu puerta de la verdad… —murmuró—. Aunque me es imposible hacerlo, la señorita Rockbell puede conseguir otra llave.

—¡Ja! Pero qué podría pedirte a ti que no puedes con tu teniente primera —sonrió con sorna haciendo que Mustang hiciera un gesto de fastidio.

—Es Teniente Coronel ahora.

—Seguro estabas perdiendo el tiempo cuando ella entró y te levantaste nervioso al verla.

—Las cosas no son como parecen… —dijo enfadado. La verdad él era el que parecía su subordinado. Desobedecía sus órdenes, lo tiraba al suelo, incluso lo llamó inútil e idiota en varias ocasiones… ¿qué clase de subordinada era Hawkeye? Sonrió de lado… una muy difícil de conseguir.

—¿O quieres que le diga a la teniente sobre esa tal Madeline? ¿eh? ¿eh? —Ed seguía provocándolo—, esa vez Al y yo te vimos, no puedes negarlo —pero esta vez no logró molestarlo.

—Ella sabe sobre Madeline —Mustang sólo le brindó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Lo sabeee? —abrió la boca muy grande.

—Es una informante del bar de Madame Christmas —respondió cerrando los ojos con una expresión calmada.

—Igual, siempre andas hablando con mujeres y ella te acepta, aún con tu fama de mujeriego —replicó molesto.

—Hablas como si la teniente y yo tuviéramos otro tipo de relación.

La cara de confusión de Ed lo sorprendió. Acero no era ningún tonto, de alguna forma se había fijado respecto a su relación con Hawkeye y las cosas implícitas que habían en ella. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que él sentía? ¿o era al contrario? ¿se había dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía? A pesar de no haber roto aquella tonta ley una sola vez, él había querido quebrantarla un millón de veces, y desde el día prometido, era algo que pasaba por su cabeza con continuidad; pero se había aguantado y detenido en varias ocasiones y también la había evitado… de todas maneras, no quería perderla por una mala decisión. Aunque en algún momento sintiera que Riza también lo miraba de esa forma. Además cuando Amestris fuera una democracia, no sabía si serían juzgados. Eso lo detenía ante cualquier acción… ¿algún día podría tener una vida tranquila a su lado?

Tal vez si Grumann se decidiera, tal como lo había dicho esa vez, en aquella partida de ajedrez…

_¿Por qué no tomas a mi nieta como tu esposa? Se convertiría en la esposa del futuro presidente._

¿Lo había dicho en serio? Si era así, podría tener una pequeña oportunidad…

—¿Y que no la tienen? —el rubio detuvo sus cavilaciones.

—Estuviste en la milicia tanto tiempo, ¿y no sabías de la ley de antifraternización?

—¿Ley anti qué? —cuestionó confuso.

—Si serás idiota, parece que tu cerebro no creció en lo absoluto y se quedó tan enano como lo era tu cuerpo.

—¡Qué no me llames enano! —enseñó los dientes y se acercó a él furioso.

Finalmente logró despistarlo, pensó mientras sonreía.

—De todas maneras… pensé que tú y la teniente… —volvió a decir Ed.

—Es imposible, no podemos confraternizar —respondió tajante, no dándole pie para que siguiera preguntando por cosas que a él también le molestaban.

El mayor de los Elric se dio cuenta de que Mustang se había enojado así que cambió de tema rápidamente —De todas maneras, acá tienes la invitación —estiró su brazo alcanzándole la tarjeta de color marrón—. Y también quería pedirte algo más…

La mandíbula del general se abrió golpeando el duro suelo por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que el enano de acero fuera tan lujurioso? Le había ganado por partida doble, triple, lo que sea. No se lo podía creer, ¿y cuántos años tenía? ¿veinte? ¿veintiuno?

Maldijo hacia sus adentros, y él ni siquiera era Führer todavía.

—¿Qué pasa, coronel? ¿no te gustó la noticia? —se acercó con burla, sabía que no le había caído nada bien el enterarse de su novia embarazada. Ahora era su turno de vengarse.

—¡Qué lujurioso me habías resultado, pequeñín! —Ed había crecido bastante, no llegaba a su altura, pero al menos lo había hecho, y aún seguía teniendo ese estúpido complejo, así que siguió hiriéndolo en el ego.

—¡Qué no me digas microscópico!

Roy rió fuertemente pero rápida y repentinamente su voz exclamó con absoluta sinceridad —Felicitaciones, Acero.

—Gra-gracias…

—En serio, debiste practicar mucho para que se te haya escapado un hijo…

El rostro de Ed se tornó granate de la vergüenza —Tenías que arruinarlo con esas palabras, coronel bastardo.

—Soy general ahora.

La discusión se alargó por un tiempo más hasta que se reencontraron con las dos mujeres que habían dejado atrás.

Finalmente la pareja se despidió de ambos, esperando que aceptaran aquella propuesta.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

.

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta acá en su lectura. Primeramente, esto estaba planeado para ser un oneshot, pero se me pasó la mano, jeje. De todas maneras ya lo tengo todo escrito, el próximo capítulo lo publicaré en unos días, sólo me falta pulirlo y ya. Quise mostrar diversos flashbacks, intenté no leer nada al respecto de su pasado para no dejarme influenciar, sé que hay muchos fics escritos con esa temática, aún así no quería dejar de poner mi impresión al respecto.

No estoy segura si al final del manga, Roy es General de Brigada o solamente General (que es sólo un paso antes de Führer). Intenté mirar bien cuántas estrellas tenía, y creo que tiene 3. Con dos franjas delgadas, que indica que es general, aunque no sé mucho de eso, si alguien sabe, pues no duden en decirme.

Bueno, esta historia aunque tiene un poco de EdWin (es que soy fan de las parejas canon) está escrito en base a Roy y Riza, porque ellos me dejaron con más ganas de ver más. Espero no haber puesto a los personajes muy OoC, especialmente Ed, me pareció sumamente difícil de manejarlo, aunque sí creo que es muy apasionado en todo lo que hace, por lo que fácilmente puede andar buscando a Winry a cada rato, pienso que no la deja en paz, jaja.

En fin, espero que les esté gustando la historia, no duden en comentar y darme sus impresiones.

Gracias por leer.

Un beso.

Sophy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo sólo los tomé prestados para crear mi historia, sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

**.**

**Un futuro se vislumbra**

**.**

**(II)**

**.**

—_Quiero que quemes y tritures mi espalda…_

—_¡Qué estás diciendo! ¡No hay forma de que yo pueda…!_

—_Si no puedo reparar esto, al menos evitaré que nazca un nuevo alquimista de la flama. Así los secretos que tiene mi espalda no podrán ser usados —se giró brindándole una mirada llena de seguridad—. Así podré dejar de lado los vínculos con mi padre y con la alquimia, para poder ser sólo Riza Hawkeye._

_Él la observó abatido._

—_Por favor._

_Y no pudo negarse más a su petición._

"_¿A cuántos más tendré que quemar entonces…?"_

_Tomaron un camión lleno de militares, el cual los llevaría lejos de aquella ciudad. Las manos de Roy sudaban por la ansiedad de lo que tendría que hacer. La miró de reojo, ella lucía calmada. La máquina que los transportaba se detuvo._

—_Aquí nos bajamos —mencionó Roy levantándose y guiándola hasta la salida._

_Estaban en Ciudad del Este, tomaron una carreta, la cual los llevaría a ese pueblo. No dijeron una palabra durante el trayecto, bajaron para comprar lo necesario para realizar los primeros auxilios y volvieron a subir. Rato después, vislumbraron la casa de Berthold Hawkeye. Ingresaron silenciosamente, todo estaba lleno de polvo y oscuro. Muy oscuro, pero no sabía si esa oscuridad emanaba de sus ojos o era que la misma casa estaba así. Riza abrió las cortinas llenas de telarañas. Se dirigieron a la segunda planta donde estaba su habitación. El colchón viejo estaba cubierto con sábanas de color melón. Le indicó que se quitara la ropa mientras él hacía los preparativos. No entendía cómo había mantenido la calma hasta ese momento. Sus manos y su frente nuevamente comenzaron a sudar. Se puso de pie al verla, pero se giró dándole la espalda, no miraría más de lo que ella le permitiera ver._

_Riza Hawkeye se mostró ante él cubriéndose parcialmente sus senos, y se echó boca abajo como aquella vez que le mostró el secreto de su espalda. Y nuevamente estaba con él en aquella cama que había sido suya durante toda su vida. Pero esta vez sería diferente…_

_Él fijó su mirada a aquel tatuaje puesto en su espalda hermosa y de piel clara. No quería propinarle ningún daño, nunca pensó que algún día tuviera que hacerlo. Pero debía quemársela, dejarle una cicatriz que duraría toda su vida, esas llagas nunca podrían borrarse._

—_Hawkeye… ¿por qué mejor no vamos a Ciudad del Este? Allí hay mejores doctores que podrán curar tus heridas —finalmente habló sobre su deseo._

—_No. No quiero levantar ningún tipo de sospechas. Hágalo aquí._

—_Pero…_

—_Hágalo, Mustang-san. Ya habíamos hablado de esto. Usted sabe cómo realizar los primeros auxilios, así que confío en lo que haga._

—_Pero no puedo…_

—_Sí puedes. Hazlo, por favor… —dijo de manera informal, como en aquellos tiempos._

_Cerró los puños fuertemente clavando sus uñas en sus palmas. Observó aquel guante blanco con ese círculo dibujado, nunca lo había odiado tanto y se lo colocó. Su mirada estaba llena de confusión y abatimiento._

—_No hagas esto más difícil, sólo hazlo, Mustang-san._

_Y sin analizarlo más, lo hizo._

_Ella en ningún momento lloró, sólo podía percibir su cuerpo tensarse y retorcerse ante el dolor. Su espalda se recogía y se curvaba hacia adelante, sus manos se cerraban en un puño clavando las uñas en sus palmas haciéndolas sangrar. Su mandíbula se tensó, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, las lágrimas de dolor comenzaban a salir, pero ella las detenía con sus dedos. El fuego es un elemento que causa daño permanente en la piel de un ser humano, esas quemaduras jamás podrían ser borradas. Una vez… dos veces… y una tercera y última vez. Tres cicatrices, tres quemaduras infringidas en su espalda…_

—_Quémalo todo —mencionó con voz adolorida._

—_Es suficiente —respondió cortante quitándose el guante blanco y colocándolo en la pequeña mesa de noche._

—_¡No lo es! No dejes ni un rastro, no quiero que se vea nada de esto._

—_¡Es suficiente, Hawkeye! —exclamó—. Con lo que te hice, nadie más podrá saber el secreto de la alquimia de fuego. Borré la parte más importante, así que ya no debes preocuparte._

_La mujer de cabellos dorados no respondió._

_Ya que la intensidad y la profundidad era ahora parte de su poder, sólo le realizó quemaduras de primer grado, cuidando de que nunca más pudiera verse esa parte del tatuaje.__Tomó un par de compresas frías y las colocó encima de las heridas. Esperó un momento, mientras sacaba otras de una cubeta de agua, y las volvía a poner. Finalmente, después de largo rato, h__izo que Hawkeye se sentara y la cubrió con varias vendas, aunque el roce de estas provocaban un horrible dolor en su piel. Ella temblaba y sus ojos permanecieron cerrados durante el tiempo que realizó los primeros auxilios. Volvió a echarla boca abajo sobre la cama. Luego, esperó._

_El silencio reinó durante mucho tiempo, ambos estaban mejor así, Riza, sin embargo abrió ligeramente los labios_—_Lo lamento… —murmuró._

—_No digas eso, yo tengo la culpa de esto —replicó rápidamente Roy—. Confiaste en mí y me convertí en un asesino, yo soy el único culpable._

_Así era, ella no habría tenido que pasar por aquel dolor de no haber sido por él. Nunca debió haberle dicho de su sueño ni que entraría en la milicia. Debió irse sin decir nada._

_Riza se movió un poco, intentando sentarse._

—_Será mejor que esperes un poco más —mencionó._

—_Estoy cansada de estar tanto tiempo en esa posición._

—_No deberías…_

—_Lo lamento... —pronunció en voz baja, su voz se quebró._

—_Hawkeye… —se dio cuenta que en ese instante de una gota de agua bajando por las mejillas de esa mujer._

—_Lo lamento… —volvió a repetir. Finalmente dejó salir todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Era la primera vez acabada la guerra de Ishbal que dejaba fluir su sentir. Tantos habían perdido sus vidas, tanta gente inocente, niños, adultos, ancianos, no hubo compasión. Ese no era el sueño que había perseguido, no era el sueño que quería cumplir junto a él. Sin embargo se había manchado las manos con sangre, había cometido ese pecado, le había quitado la vida a mucha gente. Las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas y se aferró a él._

_La sintió temblar, sus lágrimas humedecieron su camisa, pero no atinó a decir nada, ¿qué podía decir para calmarla? Ellos eran cómplices de ese pecado, más adelante serían juzgados por eso…_

—_Lo lamento… —y también lamentaba tener que quebrarse frente a él, tener que llorar frente a él, ella le había regalado su secreto por su propia decisión, había entrado al ejército para seguirlo, para ayudarlo en su sueño idealista, pero ahí estaba haciéndolo sentir culpable. Asió de nuevo fuertemente a su camisa y sintió los brazos de él rodeándola en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, en su cintura, donde no había rastros de las quemaduras._

_Sus manos agarraron sus hombros delgados separándola para mirarla. Sus rostros estaban separados a escasos centímetros. El alquimista secó sus lágrimas dándole una ligera caricia. Y sólo obedeciendo a sus instintos la besó._

_Esa fue la primera y la última vez que quebrantaron esa ley militar, aunque pensaba que después de aquello, ella no volvería a la milicia._

.

Abrió los ojos, en estos momentos viajaba hacia Resembool en el tren. Había sido un sueño. No, no fue un sueño, su mente trajo a la luz aquel recuerdo distante. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Diez? ¿Doce?

—¿Está bien, señor? —escuchó la voz de Riza Hawkeye que estaba sentada a su lado observándolo con un rostro de preocupación.

—Eh… sí. Tuve un sueño extraño…

—¿Un sueño?

—No, es… es un recuerdo de hace años —titubeó.

Ella bajó la mirada, intentó decir algo pero el silbato del tren anunciando la llegada la detuvo.

Finalmente se acercaba el día de la boda de Edward y Winry. Habían pedido dos días de franco para poder asistir, sin embargo muchos no pudieron llegar, entre ellos la General Olivier Armstrong ni sus subordinados, Miles ni Falman. Así como el Emperador de Xing, Ling Yao; ni su fiel asistente, Lan Fan. Aunque la pareja de rubios quiso hacer algo muy pequeño, la cantidad de invitados lo evitó.

Winry lucía un hermoso vestido color perla, aún no se notaba casi nada su embarazo, a pesar de que había subido algo de peso. Era un vestido strapless, pegado hasta la cintura que luego se abría en un corte princesa hasta los tobillos. Tenía pequeños adornos brillantes en la parte superior que bajaban curvándose. Su abuela la había ayudado con el peinado y el maquillaje. Llevaba una cola de caballo pero esta vez iba hacia el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, estaba ondulado y caía como cascada por sus hombros. Su maquillaje era espectacular, suave, pero notorio.

Ed, por su parte estaba siendo ayudado por su hermano menor, Al, que había llegado dos días atrás con su acompañante, Mei Chang. Edward le había pedido a él primero ser el padrino de su hijo. Sin embargo, Al se negó aduciendo que era de mala suerte y no sé qué cosas e ideas tontas que oyó en aquel país del oriente. Aunque al principio se molestó, luego lo dejó pasar.

Y ahí estaban nuevamente ambos hermanos juntos en la casa Rockbell, Alphonse intentaba arreglarle la corbata que se encontraba chueca.

—Tranquilízate, hermano. Todo saldrá bien. Luces más nervioso que la novia —le mencionó calmándolo.

—Quisiera que estés en mi lugar para que sepas, Al.

—Todavía no… —respondió girando su cabeza y su mirada hacia la pared de su habitación.

—¿Estás esperando que la chica enana crezca más entonces? ¿eh? —le dijo haciendo avergonzar a su hermano menor.

—No es eso…

—Pues parece que ella se encariñó mucho contigo, si hasta te siguió hasta acá. Claramente le gustas…

—No es que me haya seguido, yo la invité.

—¡Siendo mi boda! —refunfuñó.

—Ya basta, hermano.

—Estás desesperado…

—¡¿Yo?! ¿Es en serio? Mira quién habla… ¿Y tú no pudiste esperar un poco para tener un hijo? —contraatacó, Al.

—¡Cállate, Al!

—¡No, tú hazlo! ¡Siempre eres tan desesperado!

—¡Pues a ti nunca se te acaba la paciencia!

—¡Se me acaba contigo!

—¡Es cierto!

Se miraron con rencor, luego ambos suspiraron y soltaron una carcajada.

—Todo saldrá bien… —replicó finalmente, Al—. Tenemos que hablar mucho al respecto sobre nuestros viajes.

—Sí —murmuró el mayor de los Elric—. Aún me tienes que contar todo lo que descubriste sobre el Rentanjutsu. Y también sobre ti y la chica enana.

—Lo haré, lo haré. Pero primero cásate —dijo riendo.

.

Riza Hawkeye se vio en el espejo por última vez. Su vestido era de color granate con dos tiras pequeñas sujetadas a los hombros. No se podía dar el lujo de mostrar su tatuaje y su espalda quemada por lo que optó por cubrírsela con una pequeña chaqueta color negra como sus zapatos. El vestido era escotado, algo que a ella le gustaba, sin embargo sí era corto para sus estándares, le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, pero eso finalmente no le importó. Debido a que sus cabellos rubios estaban cortos, sólo se colocó un adorno delgado alrededor. Además llevaba poco maquillaje en los ojos y los labios.

Salió de la habitación que le había proporcionado Winry y Pinako para cambiarse, pues sería difícil caminar desde la villa militar en la que todos los militares se habían alojado, ya que quedaba a casi tres kilómetros de la casa Rockbell, y se dirigió a ver a la novia.

Los invitados esperaban impacientes a que todo comenzara. Había arreglado la parte del jardín, colocaron sillas y un toldo para cubrir a los invitados del sol y una pequeña mesa con un mantel blanco en la parte delantera en donde los novios se detendrían para firmar sus votos.

Mustang y sus subordinados se encontraban ubicados en la parte media. Unas sillas más allá paralelamente a ellos se hallaban Gracia y Elicia un poco más grande. A Armstrong lo sentaron detrás para que no obstruyera la vista a los demás, mientras Maria Ross y Denny Brosh lo acompañaban.

Roy esperaba a su teniente que se tardaba demasiado, pero simplemente recordó que ella era la dama de honor. Intentó imaginarse cómo se vería en vestido elegante, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla así. Un leve pero pervertido sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

—Cambie esa cara, general. Alguien de la milicia podría verlo y créame que a nadie le gustaría tener a un Führer tan pervertido —habló con sarcasmo su hermosa teniente que se había aparecido repentinamente a su lado, luego se dirigió a los demás subordinados que se encontraban sentados detrás, Kain Fuery, Heymans Breda y Jean Havoc se quedaron estupefactos al verla y empezaron a observarla larga y detenidamente con las bocas bien abiertas—. Y eso va para ustedes también.

Todos retomaron la compostura excepto Roy y Fuery. La verdad nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de ver así a su ahora teniente coronel. La imagen que se apareció frente a ellos era mejor de lo que se imaginaron, Riza era realmente hermosa.

—Con permiso… —y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás para acompañar a la radiante novia.

Roy la siguió con la mirada, no podía dejar de observarla.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que la teniente es mujer —habló Havoc en son de broma.

—Por supuesto que es una, idiota —Breda volteó los ojos por el comentario estúpido del teniente.

—Qué maleducado, ella es una mujer hermosa —dijo el chico de lentes que no se había tomado nada bien lo dicho por Havoc.

—¡Silencio! ¡están prohibidos de hablar sobre mi teniente! ¡tampoco la observen tan detenidamente! —Roy Mustang se había girado hacia ellos haciendo el ademán de sacar uno de sus guantes blancos del bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Por qué, jefe? —el teniente Havoc le dirigió una mirada acusadora—. ¿Estás celoso acaso?

—Calma, calma, no querrás que el general cause un incendio en plena boda. Acero se molestará —Fuery intentó calmar los ánimos.

—Es suficiente, es una orden, sólo quédense callados —y se volvió a girar dirigiendo la vista hacia adelante.

—Es demasiado obvio, ¿no crees? —le susurró a Breda, quien sólo asintió haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—Ya cállense, sólo molestarán al general.

Trío de idiotas, pensó Mustang, como si no pudiera escucharlos. Havoc había visto a través de él, y no era el único, todos lo pensaban ¿tan obvio era? Ellos siempre habían intentado mantener la distancia y la seriedad frente a los demás. Ni siquiera se trataban de manera familiar, pero aún así, al parecer llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos como para fingir distanciamiento. Ellos tenían una confianza implícita y única en cada uno de sus actos, tanto que hasta acero se había dado cuenta. Y sí, había estado celoso. Pensaba que era el único que podía apreciar la belleza de su siempre seria teniente. Y quería ser el único que pudiera observarla de esa manera. ¿Por qué demonios no podía tenerla? ¿ese podría ser su castigo por lo que había hecho en Ishbal? Probablemente sí.

.

La boda transcurrió con total normalidad. La felicidad de los novios emanaba por todo el lugar. Edward incluso había besado a Winry larga y tendidamente frente a todos, algo que nunca nadie esperó de él. Para lo que le importó, de todas maneras pronto se enterarían que había tenido algo más que un beso con su ahora flamante esposa.

Las copas comenzaron a sonar y los borrachos empezaron a reír y cantar en las mesas. Los recién casados reían y disfrutaban cada minuto de la noche juntos. De vez en cuando la gente los iba a saludar y felicitar, Alex Louis Armstrong lloraba de la emoción y los abrazaba, siempre intentaban huir de él, aún así no podían evitarlo. A pesar de esos inconvenientes se notaba la felicidad en sus rostros juveniles y apasionados.

Fuery, un poco empujado por el vino, ofreció bailar a su teniente. Riza que estaba sentada en la mesa aceptó de buena manera, a pesar de que era más alta que el joven de gafas. Sí, era seria y responsable, pero no iba a evitar divertirse al menos esa noche. En la mitad del baile fueron interrumpidos por Breda, qué cosas, él también quería bailar con la teniente coronel. Luego llegó Al, que acababa de danzar con Winry, Gracia, María Ross y Elicia. Ed también se ofreció a ser su acompañante.

Havoc hizo lo mismo que los demás, llevándosela hacia el centro de la pista. El ahora teniente primero era un buen bailarín. Riza sonreía por el atrevimiento de sus subordinados, aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada malo.

—Oye, Hawkeye… deberías usar vestido más seguido.

—No empieces, por favor.

Havoc rió fuertemente y acercó un poco su rostro al de la rubia —¿No te resulta gracioso el general? Míralo, para mí que está celoso.

—No digas esas cosas, teniente. Es imposible —sin embargo, no pudo evitar observarlo de reojo.

El general les dedicó a cada uno de sus subordinados una mirada asesina. Quienes huyeron rápidamente a sacar a algunas chicas solteras que vieron unas mesas más allá. Así no tendrían que lidiar con su furioso superior. Su furibunda mirada le recordó a Riza un poco al día en que quiso siniestrar a Barry the Chopper. Sonrió hacia sus adentros.

Ojalá las cosas fueran más sencillas entre ellos. En un instante de distracción ya lo tenía entre ella y el rubio, interrumpiéndolos.

—Toma, teniente, Havoc —habló mostrándole una cajetilla de cigarrillos—. Es mi turno de bailar con mi teniente.

—Adelante, por favor. Ya era hora —respondió tomando los cigarros entre sus manos.

Mustang la tomó de la cintura rápidamente y la atrajo hacia él, en un gesto sumamente íntimo.

—Señor, no creo que sea apropiado…

—¿Y fue inapropiado bailar con todos sus subordinados entonces? ¿Y con el enano y Alphonse? —preguntó acercando un poco más su rostro al de Hawkeye.

—Ellos fueron bastante respetuosos, general.

Ah, maldición… ¿no podría llamarlo por su nombre alguna vez? Incluso estaría contento si le dijera sólo "Mustang".

—Está bien, está bien —replicó aflojando un poco la mano que tenía sobre el cuerpo esbelto de Riza. No perdería esta oportunidad por una idiotez—. Discúlpame, Hawkeye.

La rubia suspiró. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que él se sobrepasaba así —No se preocupe ya...

Y continuaron con la danza. Sonó una canción, luego otra, pero ellos no se detenían, simplemente querían seguir disfrutando de esa cercanía disfrazada de baile. Perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Se sentían tan bien así…

—Hawkeye… —susurró muy despacio —¿Por qué no podemos…? —mil imágenes del día prometido se le vinieron a la mente en ese corto instante. La filosa espada cortándole el cuello, el líquido carmesí manchando sus ropas y ella desplomándose en el duro suelo… se odió a sí mismo por haberlo permitido, por haberla descuidado de esa manera, por no haber podido protegerla. La desesperación lo consumía y sin embargo, no podía hacer nada al respecto, se sintió impotente e incapaz. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella…? No quería ni pensarlo. La observó una vez más, estaba bien, y bailaba con él, sentía su cuerpo cálido, estaba viva junto a él.

Riza notó su mirada y lo sintió presionando su mano en su espalda con mayor intensidad. No como cuando la atrajo a sí mismo la primera vez de forma posesiva, sino como necesitando su protección, su calor. La canción sonaba lentamente y él colocó su mentón en el hombro de la teniente. Se permitieron un momento así. La fiesta estaba por acabarse y nadie les prestaba atención.

Pero la realidad y las responsabilidades volvieron de nuevo a sus mentes.

—Señor…

—¿Podrías esperarme? No sé cuánto tiempo demore llegar a la cima… prometo no tardar mucho esta vez —susurró casi rozando sus labios con su oído, en un gesto que la estremeció por completo.

Ella no respondió, sabía a lo que él se refería. Para poder convertirla en su mujer, y estar juntos de esa manera…

—Hawkeye… Riza… —su aliento chocaba sutilmente con su piel.

—General, me duelen los pies de tanto bailar —lo alejó cuidadosamente y con absoluta delicadeza—. Quiero ir a sentarme un momento —le brindó una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Él comprendió —Sí, está bien…

.

_Continuará…_

_._

* * *

**Notas**: Hola, heme aquí de nuevo. Soy de las que creen que ellos jamás han roto la ley de antifraternización, creo que son demasiado profesionales como para hacerlo, aunque hayan tenido ganas, creo que ninguno pasaría esa línea. Pero no puedo asegurar que no lo hayan hecho antes de que él entrara a la milicia, miren que tenía que haberla visto desnuda de la cintura para arriba al estudiar el tatuaje, jaja. Eso me parece super sexy y erótico, no sé por qué. Bueno,tampoco es que sea tan cerrada en el asunto de romper las reglas, pues también me gusta imaginarme que sí lo hacen. De todas maneras hay varias cosas que me parecen raras entre ellos, en dos ocasiones recuerdo haber visto en el manga que ellos se cambian de ropa en frente del otro (no me acuerdo los tomos), una cuando estaban luchando contra Gluttony y otra cuando Roy va a enfrentar a Wrath, de repente en una escena están con una ropa en el carro y en la siguiente con sus trajes militares, ¿se acuerdan?

Bueno, sobre la primera escena, me parece que nunca muestran el lugar donde Roy le quema la espalda. Yo creo que lo hicieron de manera muy privada, primero por el secreto que esconde su tatuaje, no creo que Riza hubiera querido que alguien más lo viera. Tampoco creyera que lo haya hecho en Ishbal. Pero esa es mi idea nomás, tal vez piensen distinto.

El siguiente será el último capítulo, ya lo tengo escrito también.

Les agradezco a Mire2006 y Nya-chanlol por comentar. Y a todos quienes marcan la historia en favoritos y followers.

Gracias por leer, no se olviden de comentar, es muy importante para mí. Es lo que me alimenta como escritora :)

Un beso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo sólo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia, sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

**.**

**Un futuro se vislumbra**

**.**

**(III)**

**.**

La noche se había mostrado con unas pocas estrellas alumbrando el raso cielo. Los flamantes esposos se habían retirado a seguir disfrutando de su luna de miel, la que habían empezado hace tiempo ya. Winry le había dado secretamente el ramo a Riza antes de que el baile empezara, al principio no quiso aceptarlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo ante la insistencia de la joven. Sólo lo tuvo un momento en sus manos y estando sola lo dejó en un pequeño árbol cerca, un árbol con flores blancas como las del ramo. Sacó flor por flor y la colocó en toda la extensión. Se guardó en su cartera la pequeña cinta granate que adornaba el ramo y pidió un deseo hacia el cielo. Por eso su rostro sonreía.

Las chicas de la fiesta pensaron que la novia se había olvidado de lanzar el famoso ramo, lo atribuyeron a que estaba demasiado contenta con su nuevo marido, así que una a una se fue retirando con desilusión. Los invitados poco a poco también comenzaron a irse. Havoc, Breda y Fuery con caras decepcionadas volvieron a la mesa, ninguna chica les había hecho caso. Pero sí se habían maravillado de los músculos de Armstrong… ¿qué les sucedía? Las pueblerinas buscaban lo contrario a las chicas citadinas.

—Qué mal gusto que tienen… —farfulló Havoc molesto colocándose un cigarrillo en la boca. Miró de reojo a la mesa donde el mayor continuaba enseñando su torso desnudo y se tapó los oídos ante los gritos de aquellas muchachas—. Ni siquiera Rebecca está acá para divertirnos… —murmuró un poco más para él mismo.

—Es una lástima… —Heymans Breda suspiró cansinamente—. ¡Oh! Al menos aquí tenemos otra opción —se alegró al ver una botella de vino intacta en la mesa de Gracia y Elicia, la cual por supuesto, habían dejado—, ¡¿quién se apunta?!

—¡Bah! Qué más da… yo lo haré —se acercó a él para ayudarle a abrirla.

—Creo que yo me voy a dormir —Fuery se sacó las gafas para frotarse los ojos. Estaba cansado, tampoco tenía ganas de soportar a esos dos, especialmente cuando bebían, ya que lloraban y gritaban juntos lamentando su soltería.

—Creo que yo también me voy —Riza que hacía un rato se había sentado en la mesa junto a su general, había escuchado toda la conversación y se unió al sargento en su huída. Esta noche sí tenía que volver a la villa militar también, pues al día siguiente tendrían que salir en el primer tren. Observó a su general de reojo, el cual había tratado de evitar su mirada en todo momento, tal vez arrepintiéndose de sus palabras. Pero ella no nombraría nada al respecto. Ambos se habían dedicado a observar las estrellas en silencio después de bailar tanto.

—Voy con ustedes —Mustang bostezó y se puso de pie siguiéndolos.

—¡Qué aburridos! —exclamaron juntos Breda y Havoc, siguiendo con su tarea de empezar a beber.

.

Los tres habían comenzado a caminar en silencio. Por momentos alguno hacía un comentario casual sobre la fiesta o los novios, pero nuevamente volvían a callarse. El sonido de la música iba disminuyendo conforme avanzaban y la oscuridad iba haciéndose presente.

—¿Qué sucede? —Roy giró su rostro al ver que su teniente se había detenido de repente.

—Nada… sólo me quitaba los zapatos —dio un paso descalza, no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ese tipo de tacones, eran muy altos para lo que generalmente usaba. Además que había bailado durante toda la tarde, obviamente sentía que quería deshacerse de sus zapatos.

—¿Te molestan mucho? —se acercó lentamente a ella—. Porque si lo hace, puedo llevarte en mi espalda.

—No es necesario. Estoy bien, señor —respondió con voz de regaño.

Los labios delgados del general se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, sólo sabía que dirías algo así.

—Entonces mejor no hubiera dicho nada ¿verdad, general?

—Valía la pena intentarlo al menos —encogió los hombros y le dio una mirada de reojo. Su teniente curvaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, el sonido de la hierba de sus pisadas y unos cantos de grillos los acompañaban.

—Teniente... ¿ya tomó una decisión? —dijo de pronto en tono formal.

Riza se sorprendió ante la pregunta tan directa de su general. ¿No estaba preguntándole sobre lo que hablaron en el baile? ¿O si? —¿A-a qué se refiere? —titubeó.

Él se giró a verla, por primera vez ella estaba malinterpretando las cosas. Sonrió hacia sus adentros —Me refiero a la propuesta que nos hicieron, acero y su esposa. A ser padrinos de su primogénito —Roy no quiso ahondar más en el asunto, todavía no era el momento adecuado de hablar respecto a lo que dijo en la fiesta.

El cuerpo de la rubia se destensó por completo y lanzó un largo suspiro —Aún no lo sé...

—Creo que deberíamos aceptar. No es un gran asunto de todas formas —mencionó con voz relajada—. No creo que tenga nada de malo.

Ella lo pensó un momento y luego asintió segura —Sí, creo que sí.

—Mañana les mandaremos una misiva desde Ciudad del Este entonces.

—¿Y por qué no decirles ahora?

—¿Piensa regresar? Si mal no recuerdo, le duelen sus pies...

Riza volteó molesta, pero pronto volvió a suavizar sus facciones —Sí, será mejor —respondió finalmente. De pronto, se percató que alguien ya no los acompañaba —¿Y el sargento Fuery? —preguntó de pronto mirando hacia ambos lados.

—Se fue hace un momento —el joven de gafas había desaparecido de su vista, a pesar de que aún quedaba al menos un kilómetro y medio de recorrido para llegar a la pequeña villa en la que se habían alojado todos los militares. Al parecer había corrido velozmente—. Supongo que no quería interrumpir.

—Señor, ya no haga esas bromas —lo reprendió.

—¿Acaso no piensas lo mismo?

Por supuesto que pensaba igual, el joven de gafas se había ido porque se habría sentido incómodo con la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Roy, a pesar de que no tenía por qué estarlo. Aún así, ya no era una sorpresa para ella el que todo el mundo sospechara de su relación con Mustang, ya se había resignado hace tiempo. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, y si querían importunarlos, tampoco podrían probar nada pues siempre habían sido profesionales al respecto, así que ya no se preocupaba. Pero eso era algo que jamás admitiría frente a él. Súbitamente recordó el día que habían hecho aquel compromiso.

.

—_¿Así que pretende engañarse a sí misma y seguir ensuciándose las manos?_

—_Correcto. Nosotros los soldados debemos ser los únicos que debemos ensuciarnos las manos y derramar sangre. Debe ser suficiente que sólo nosotros pasemos por algo como lo de Ishbal. Como los alquimistas dicen, la verdad de este mundo debe ser mostrada a través del intercambio equivalente. Así que la nueva generación que nacerá, podrá disfrutar de la felicidad. Para pagar ese costo, tendremos que cargar con cadáveres y cruzar un río de sangre —esas habían sido sus duras palabras. El pasado estaría siempre allí guardado en su memoria y no cambiaría. La única vez que se quebró lo hizo ante la presencia de ese hombre, pero ya no volvería a hacerlo, llorar sobre la leche derramada ya no era una opción para ella. Ni para él. Así que apuntaría hacia el futuro, uno que todavía estaba en sus manos._

_Roy nunca se imaginó volverla a ver en aquellas instalaciones, no después de lo de Ishbal. Pero ahí estaba, aquella fuerte mujer. Se puso de pie y exclamó con voz seria y formal __—Estoy pensando en recomendarla como __mi asistente. Quiero que me cuide la espalda, ¿entiende? Confiarle mi espalda significa que usted podrá dispararme desde atrás en cualquier momento. Si me salgo del camino dispáreme y máteme con esas manos, le doy permiso para hacer eso. ¿Me seguirá? __—quería confiarle su vida a esa mujer, lo deseaba. Ambos habían cometido el mismo pecado y habían sido partícipes de aquella masacre. Y también sabía que compartían el mismo sueño idealista. No encontraría jamás a alguien como ella. Sabía que nunca lo dejaría salirse de su camino, sabía que lo protegería con su vida, después de todo así era Riza Hawkeye._

_Y no se equivocó._

—_Entendido. Si ese es su deseo, entonces lo seguiré hasta el infierno._

_Y ahí fue cuando realizaron aquel pacto._

_Riza giró la manija de la puerta para retirarse, sin embargo se detuvo antes de hacerlo y sólo mencionó —Mustang-san… —se permitió llamarlo así por última vez—. Entonces a partir de hoy, tú y yo sólo seremos parte de la milicia. Sólo serás mi superior y yo tu subordinada._

_Él la miró sorprendido._

—_Para que puedas alcanzar la cima…_

—¿_Hawkeye?…_

—_Sólo así… —dudó un poco—, puedo permanecer a tu lado. Es nuestro deber nunca romper ninguna ley marcial —aspiró un poco de aire y mencionó con mayor seguridad—. Por eso, voy a convertir tu sueño en el mío también. Es mi meta de ahora en adelante el verte convertido en el líder de este país. Será mi satisfacción al igual que la tuy… que la de usted —se corrigió._

_Mustang sonrió —Sí, subteniente Hawkeye._

—_Buenas tardes, Teniente Coronel Mustang —se despidió formalmente y salió por la puerta._

.

—¿Teniente Hawkeye? —preguntó una vez más acercándose peligrosamente a Riza.

No había un alma alrededor, sólo se divisaban las luces de algunas casas a lo lejos. El brillo de la luna y las estrellas alrededor alumbraban su camino.

Volvió rápidamente de su estado de ensimismamiento, cuando se dio cuenta tenía al general a un palmo de distancia mirándola con vehemencia, lo cual, la hizo retroceder por instinto. Aún tenía el recuerdo de sus brazos rodeándola mientras se movían al vaivén de la música. Y tenía en su oído la sensación de su aliento cálido…

Roy notó sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y hasta ahí llegó su autocontrol. No supo en qué momento, ni cómo y en un instante ya la había rodeado con sus brazos. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, pero tampoco correspondió, los zapatos cayeron de sus manos en ese instante, mientras sus hombros se tensaban.

—¿Señor…? —murmuró con la voz ahogada.

—Sólo… un momento… Sólo por esta vez… no hay nadie alrededor… —sintió nuevamente el aliento cálido de él en su oído.

Riza intentó resistirse con un leve movimiento hacia atrás, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlo. Y sólo se dejó hacer, sabía que no debía, no quería romper las leyes de la milicia, nunca lo habían hecho. No quería ser una carga ni un impedimento para su objetivo, aún así tampoco pudo con su autocontrol. Era algo que había estado esperando tanto tiempo atrás, era como un vaso que acababa de llenarse e iba a rebalsar. Ninguno podía más con esa situación.

—El día prometido, tú me dejaste hacerlo… —susurró mientras reafirmaba el abrazo. Era cierto, pero también era una situación diferente. Ella estaba herida y él sólo la había tomado entre sus brazos de forma impulsiva. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que los observaban.

Después de verla tan cerca de la muerte… esa vez supo que los sentimientos que la unían a ella iban más allá de todo, más allá del mutuo respeto, más allá que la amistad, incluso iban más allá de ese profundo amor. Tuvo la certeza de que quería permanecer a su lado, no como su superior, no como su amigo, no como su amante, no sabía cómo, pero la quería para él por el resto de su vida. Sabía que no debía, sabía que eso entorpecería cualquier plan, pero no le importó.

Ella finalmente levantó sus brazos y los colocó en su espalda ancha. Estuvieron un largo rato así, sólo sintiendo el calor que emanaba del otro. Ella sintió sus brazos fuertes y él los suyos protegiéndolo como siempre lo había hecho. Pronto se separaron, pero sin romper el abrazo se observaron fijamente. Roy levantó su mano derecha y le brindó una leve caricia en su mejilla y se acercó.

—Permítemelo, sólo esta única vez… —su dedo pulgar viajó hasta su labio inferior. Su aliento chocaba con el suyo. Sólo un roce, tal vez algo más, quería probar sus labios en ese instante. Ella no estaba resistiéndose…

Pero la mano de Hawkeye lo detuvo. Tapó su rostro con ella y lo empujó levemente hacia atrás. Bajó la cabeza tímidamente, mientras seguía tocando su nariz, sus mejillas y parte de su boca.

—Lo siento…

_No podían…_

Él suspiró entrecortadamente. La rubia retiró su mano y dio un paso hacia un costado. Levantó sus zapatos negros y pasó al lado de él sin mirarlo.

—Debemos irnos.

—Hawkeye…

Ella detuvo sus pasos por un momento —No diga más, general. Así son las cosas, así deben ser —su voz no mostraba enojo ni seriedad. Era suave, pero sincera. Reanudó su marcha.

—Lo lamento… —expresó con calma y vio la espalda de ella relajarse en señal de resignación.

—Tampoco hay nada que lamentar… —dio unos pasos más para volver a detenerse. No, no había nada que lamentar, no habían hecho nada malo. Sólo un abrazo, eso no era nada.

Sin embargo ella lo quería… lo deseaba… ese algo que faltaba.

Quizá sólo por una vez…

Una única vez…

Sus dedos se encogieron y formaron un puño. Roy continuaba observándola. ¿Por qué no decía ya nada? ¿Por qué no empezaba a caminar de nuevo? Así sólo podría seguirla sin tener que verla a la cara.

_Sólo una vez…_

Estuvo a punto de dar un paso cuando vio a su teniente girarse e ir rápidamente hacia él. Y tomándolo completamente desprevenido puso la mano en su nuca atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Ella nunca actuaba por impulso, sin embargo esta vez no pudo evitarlo. Tiró sus zapatos a un lado y con pasos firmes y decididos se acercó a él y poniendo su mano derecha segura en su cabeza, lo acercó hacia su persona, hacia sus labios.

Sus bocas se golpearon de manera brusca y determinada, Roy podía sentir sus labios tensos moviéndose alrededor de los suyos con avidez. Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado una situación así. Siempre era él quien tomaba la iniciativa, aunque sólo contaba esas dos únicas veces en la que aún eran jóvenes y no tenían que preocuparse por alcanzar sus objetivos como ahora. Cerró sus ojos para corresponder el gesto apasionado.

Lo sintió tomarla de la cintura, aproximando su cuerpo al suyo. Abrió sus labios deseosamente para sentirlo con mayor ímpetu. Él hizo lo mismo, explorándola, entremezclando sus alientos, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca el uno del otro, probando cada parte de sus labios suaves y su boca. Sus brazos recorrían su cuerpo con pasión. Sólo la luna era testigo de aquello.

Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de detenerse antes de que desearan algo más. Le regaló pequeños roces en sus labios. Y finalizó todo con un corto y suave beso.

—Riza… —habló finalmente.

—Es… suficiente… —dijo ella, aún intentado recuperar el aliento. Puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Roy, acariciándolo y observando cada facción, cada detalle de su rostro aniñado pero contradictoriamente varonil. Y le sonrió. Lentamente se fue separando de él, y recogiendo nuevamente sus zapatos volvió al camino.

—Cuando por fin llegue a mi objetivo, creo que finalmente nosotros podremos… —habló el alquimista.

—Primero preocúpese por conseguir su meta. No sabemos qué pueda pasar más adelante y… —replicó volviendo a la realidad.

—Me esperarás, ¿verdad? —exclamó interrumpiéndola. Mustang no se había movido de su sitio y la observaba maravillado. Se sentía mareado, ebrio, no sabía que a su edad aún podía experimentar ese tipo de sensaciones. Esa mujer lo volvía loco.

Riza se detuvo como tantas veces había hecho esa noche. Dio un pequeño suspiro y sus labios, aún hinchados y enrojecidos, se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Tal vez… pero por ahora usted es mi general y yo soy sólo su teniente —respondió reanudando su caminata nuevamente.

Roy cerró los ojos y sonrió. Sí, ella había dicho "tal vez". Nunca sonsacaría una respuesta afirmativa de su teniente en aquellas cuestiones de índole privada. Pero esas palabras habían significado un certero "sí" para él. Por ahora lo dejaría así.

El resto del camino transcurrió silenciosamente. Finalmente llegaron a la pequeña villa militar.

Ella colocó su mano derecha en su sien realizando el conocido saludo.

—Buenas noches, general.

—Hasta mañana, teniente coronel Hawkeye —expresó haciendo el mismo gesto. La vio entrar y se quedó un largo rato de pie frente a esa puerta de madera con la cara anonadada y feliz.

.

Riza entró a la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba alojada y se apoyó en la puerta, rozando sus labios con sus dedos.

No sabía si volverían a hacerlo, probablemente sí. A pesar de que él hasta ese día no había intentado nada parecido. Aunque su corazón le pedía a gritos su cercanía, ellos siempre se habían mantenido al margen de todo, ocultando esas emociones, prometiéndose a sí mismos nunca dejarse llevar. Pero ya habían dado ese paso a pesar de todo lo que implicaba. Tal vez si nadie los viera, tal vez si se ocultaran un poco. Se dio un leve golpe con su palma en la sien por haber reconsiderado el hecho, porque si volvía a besarlo, la próxima vez es posible que no pudieran controlarse y eso era extremadamente peligroso.

Cerró los ojos intentando rememorar el hecho y lentamente fue sentándose en aquel piso de madera envolviendo sus brazos en sus rodillas y agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

_"Me esperarás, ¿verdad?"_

Las palabras de Roy Mustang resonaron en su mente.

¿Lo esperaría realmente hasta cumplir su objetivo?

¿Y qué sucedería cuando Amestris fuera convertida en una democracia? Seguramente ellos serían juzgados por sus pecados. Después de todo, un héroe de guerra se convierte en un asesino en tiempos de paz.

A pesar de todo, esperarlo era una idea alentadora. Quería convencerse de que quizás, serían perdonados por todo lo que habían hecho. Y tal vez todo lo que habrían pasado después de Ishbal; los homúnculos, la muerte de todas aquellas personas importantes y valiosas; más el día prometido, era suficiente sufrimiento para ellos. Y finalmente, el estar prohibidos de amarse era el castigo final que estaban recibiendo.

El tiempo se encargaría de hacérselo saber. Por eso seguiría viviendo por su sueño y lo ayudaría hasta el final para alcanzarlo. Un sueño que también era suyo.

Pero antes, sólo se detendría a disfrutar un poco más de ese recuerdo, aún podía sentir sus brazos cálidos sobre su cuerpo y sus labios deseosos fundiéndose con los suyos.

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

* * *

**Notas**: Bueno, finalmente aquí está el tercer y último capítulo. Me gustó mucho escribir este fic. Ya lo había dicho en otra ocasión, pero esta es una pareja que me encanta. Siento que se podrían escribir mil cosas sobre ellos.

Bueno, quería dejarles mi impresión sobre Riza. Ella me parece muy cálida en realidad, yo había leído por allí, que la ven tan seria, tan apegada a las normas, tan rígida, tan maniática del orden, hasta algo irritable, etc. Sin embargo creo que esa es la impresión que causa el primer anime (en la que la cambiaron en su totalidad, igual que a Roy, aunque sea algo mujeriego, yo creo que es una fachada más creada por él mismo, aunque también el cuerpo tiene sus necesidades, por lo tanto, al no poder tener a Riza, pienso que buscaría a alguna chica como un hombre de su edad, lo mismo va para ella). Aunque sí me parece bastante apegada a las normas y profesional en todo sentido, no creo que sea tan rígida en su pensamiento, creo que no se haría mucho de rogar si Roy se le acercara un poco. De hecho, creo que es una mujer enamorada. Y sonríe mucho también, siempre está brindándole a él miradas, incluso de coquetería. Es por eso que su relación con él es tan implícita, me gusta cómo bromean entre ellos, pero siempre la broma termina en buenos términos, ya saben sonriéndose el uno al otro. También me parece que sí se quebraría ante él así como él lo hace con ella, ambos comparten tanta confianza y se conocen bastante bien. Esa es la impresión que me dejó el manga. No sé a ustedes.

Otra cosa es que sí parece que ambos cargaran con mucha culpa y creo que eso es lo que no les permite ser felices en su totalidad o que vayan a aceptar más adelante su castigo, así sea sacrificándose ellos mismos y su relación. Creo que eso es más que todo lo que les impide estar juntos.

En fin, ya no los aburro más, gracias por escuchar también mis desvaríos Royai, jeje.

Gracias también a todas las personas que acompañaron este fic:**_ Mire2006, Nya-chalol, Misao. Aino, Diana Carolina y Fandita-lp_.** A las personas que ponen alertas y favoritos y no comentan también. Les agradezco por tomarse su tiempo.

Un beso.


End file.
